The Ending
by Indukcupang
Summary: Ini adalah akhir dari setiap kesalahan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Menyerah menjadi budak Chanyeol bukanlah hal buruk, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan menjemput kebahagiaan itu bersama. CHANBAEK. PWP. BDSM. YAOI. RnR. MWAH!


**The Ending**

 **ChanBaek belong to God, their parent, SMTOWN, and** — **me.**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE**

 **BOYSLOVE. DIRTY TALK. SEX CONTENT. BDSM. PWP. OOC. TYPO.**

 **.**

 **"Setiap kesalahan akan memiliki sebuah akibat. Dan sebuah akibat akan memiliki akhir. Maka, inilah akhir dari kesalahan Byun Baekhyun. Sebuah akhir yang nikmat alih-alih menyakitkan yang ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol."**

 **..**

 **Ini aku persembahkan untuk neng Ditta Putri selaku teman sesama shipper cetar yang dengan bangga aku katakan, bahwa dia telah membuat FF MEANIE di Wattpad. Cek DittArdani buat baca ff nya Hehe.** **—ENJOY YHA NENG DITTA!**

 **And, to Chanbaek Shipper, and special to Adin. Don't forget review, baes!**

 **..**

 **...**

Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan akan menghasilkan sesuatu juga. Menghasilkan hal baik atau tidak jarang juga hal buruk. Segala sesuatu juga memilik resiko-resikonya tertentu. Dan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok lelaki munyil berwajah manis itu—Byun Baekhyun. Melakukan suatu kesalahan akan berdampak pada suatu hal, baik dampak besar maupun dampak kecil.

Terlebih lagi, ketika ia melakukan kesalahan yang bersangkutan dengan lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar yang sering ia sebut dengan _master Chan_ —Park Chanyeol. Menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol adalah impian setiap wanita dan para lelaki uke _alias_ bottom dalam suatu hubungan sesama jenis terutama pria. Tapi, haruskah aku beritahu, apa pendapat Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol?

Baik.

Chanyeol itu sosok yang disegani didalam dunia bisnis. Tentu saja, ia adalah pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang akomodasi hotel, wisata dan _transport_. Cabang dimana-dimana membuat Chanyeol diharus keluar masuk kota bahkan negara. Ia termasuk salah satu pengusaha kaya diumur yang muda. Sosok pemimpin itu kerap terlihat berwibawa—hal ini yang membuat orang bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun, pada nyatanya, itu tidak berlaku untuk orang yang terikat dan berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol seperti Baekhyun.

Kenapa?

Toh, nyatanya Baekhyun baik-baik saja ada disisi Chanyeol? Jawabannya, siapapun akan betah disisi Chanyeol kalau hasrat kalian semua terhadap uang dan barang-barang _branded_ terpenuhi, karena Chanyeol tidak akan ragu menghamburkan uangnya untuk para kekasihnya. Tapi, dibalik kebaikkannya itu, terdapat sebuah perlakuan yang akan membuat setiap orang yang dekat dengannya akan pergi satu persatu tanpa melakukan negosiasi apapun. Hanya seorang yang mampu bertahan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah seorang calon psikolog yang awalnya hanya berusaha menyembuhkan perlakuan yang orang-orang takutkan dari diri Chanyeol. Dan, tampaknya lelaki munyil berwajah cantik itu gagal diawal sebelum beraksi. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol diawal mereka bertemu. Tak jarang Baekhyun berusaha menepis semua perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaannya terus berkata lain. Dan karena perasaan sialan inilah, yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan disisi Chanyeol, walaupun ia adalah salah satu korban dari sifat kelainan yang dimiliki seorang Park Chanyeol.

Baik, berhenti bertele-tele.

Park Chanyeol seorang yang menganut sistem _master*1 and slave*2_ dalam berhubungan badan. Chanyeol _master_ dan Baekhyun adalah _slave_.

Berhubung Chanyeol adalah seorang _master_ , jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya jika kau menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau kau melakukannya, maka berusahalah untuk menutupnya serapi mungkin. Tapi, mungkin, karena yang namanya bangkai, jika kau sembunyikan, akan ketahuan karena baunya. Dan, ketika kesalahanmu ketahuan, maka terimalah hukuman yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padamu.

Kesalahan Baekhyun itu sebenarnya sudah lama. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal Chanyeol. Namun, berbohong adalah hal yang tidak dapat ditoleransi jika kau ada disisi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkata, bahwa ia masih suci. Ya, suci. Perawan. Eh, bukan. Perjaka maksudku.

Tapi nyatanya? Baekhyun berbohong!

Ia pernah disetubuhi oleh pacarnya terdahulu. Dan untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, ia berbohong. Padahal, kalau pun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sudah pernah melakukan hal _itu_ , Chanyeol tidak akan membuangnya kecuali ia pergi sendiri dari sisi Chanyeol. Dan, karena Baekhyun telah berbohong, jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika akhirnya Baekhyun mendapatkan hukuman tersadis selama ia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Dan saat ini, disinilah keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk takut dan Chanyeol yang memandang Baekhyun dengan api disekitarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berbohong?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang begitu dingin dan begitu menusuk seluruh saraf Baekhyun.

"Jangan buat aku semakin marah, Byun Baekhyun. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Chanyeol mendesis marah karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan beberapa kali dengan kalimat yang sama.

"A—aku takut."

Baekhyun bercicit kecil bagai burung yang tengah berbicara dengan burung lainnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"A—aku ta—takut, kau tidak ma—mau menerima waktu itu, Chan— _master_."

Baekhyun tergagap menjawab Chanyeol yang semakin mengintimidasinya.

"Kau membuatku marah dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan, Byun Baekhyun.."

"Ma—maafkan aku, _master_!"

"Jangan memanggilku _master_ diluar saat kita berhubungan badan, Byun!"

Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dan membuat pemuda munyil itu beringsut mundur beberapa langkah. _Alarm_ berbahaya sudah hidup.

"Maaf, Chanchan.." Bisik Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek, tatap aku jika berbicara."

Baekhyun menaikkan pandangannya, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol meredupkan matanya karena Baekhyun tengah memandangnya takut-takut.

"Maafkan aku, Chanchan.."

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Byunie.."

Lelaki munyil bermarga Byun itu mengangguk patuh. Lucu. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan miring.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada lucu dan manja yang begitu disukai oleh Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai hubungan _Vanilla*3_.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun dibalas gelengan oleh Chanyeol dan mampu membuat alis Baekhyun bertaut tanda ia bingung dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan _tidak_.

"Lalu?"

"Setiap kau melakukan kesalahan, akan ada sikap pertanggung jawaban, Byunbaek. Kau ingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. Harap-harap Chanyeol tidak akan kasar padanya untuk kesalahan kali ini.

 **-oOo-**

"Silahkan dipilih, Byun Baekhyun.."

Bisik Chanyeol pelan. Posisi Chanyeol kini berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh munyil Baekhyun dari belakang dan sesekali menyesap wangi strawberry dari rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka wanginya. Dihadapan Baekhyun terdapat berbagai macam alat yang akan dipakai.

Ini adalah hal yang membuat orang-orang yang pernah berkencan dengan Chanyeol pergi. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak. Karena, ia suka sisi Chanyeol yang benar-benar _kinky_ walau kadang akan sangat menakutkan.

Aktivitas _BDSM*4_.

Dimana, disana akan ada beberapa alat yang akan digunakan dan berbagai cara penyiksaan akan dilakukan. Dan tentu saja dengan setujunya kedua belah pihak. Pihak _Dominant*5_ akan sangat semakin bahagia ketika _Submisive*6_ semakin tersiksa. Tersiksanya submisif adalah hasil dari kesepakatan. _Submisive_ akan sepakat terhadap rasa sakit yang ia terima ketika kenikmatan yang diberikan _Dominant_ sebanding dengan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol adalah _Dominant_ yang perfeksionis. Tidak boleh ada kekurangan atau kelemahan apapun yang terjadi saat ia tengah bermain.

"Pilih lima alat, Baek.."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berbisik ditengah kegiatannya mencumbu leher putih Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki munyil itu sibuk menahan hasratnya karena satu desahan dalam memilih barang akan berakhir dengan dua tambahan alat lainnya dari Chanyeol.

" _Cuffs*7, please, master_.."

Baekhyun berhasil mengucapkan satu alat tanpa ada desahan atau penekanan dinada ucapannya. Senyum Chanyeol melebar.

"Pilihan bagus, Baek. Yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya demi menahan godaan bersuara karena Chanyeol mengulum cuping telinganya.

" _Paddle*8, master_.."

"Wow. Kau mencobanya lagi. Apakah menyenangkan menggunakan _paddle, honey_?"

Baekhyun menelan air liurnya kasar dan menggerakkan kepalanya kebawah dan mengatakan; Ya.

"Baru dua. Kau masih punya tiga lagi."

Chanyeol berkata sambil menaikkan tangannya kearah leher Baekhyun. Mengusap leher lelaki munyil itu. Berusaha membuat Baekhyun mendesah.

" _Vibrator*9, please_."

"Woah. Sepertinya kau menginginkan penetrasi, _dear. Right_?"

Sambil mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, Chanyeol semakin gencar mengerjai Baekhyun yang sudah frustasi menahan suaranya.

"Lagi?"

" _Collar with leash*10, please, master_ —ohhh!"

Sialan. Baekhyun meledak. Ia melepaskan desahannya ketika jemari Chanyeol dengan brengseknya menekan putting Baekhyun keras dan mengirimkan sesuatu yang mendesak yang akhirnya menyebabkan Baekhyun kalah telak.

"Ouh! Sepertinya kau harus bersiap, _dear_."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sial."

"Kau mengumpat, Baekhyun."

Oh. Ingatkan aku, untuk memberitahukan kalian, jika sang _submissive_ mengumpat ditengah memilihan barang, maka alat akan ditambah satu.

Itu artinya, Baekhyun menambah alatnya sebanyak tiga buah. Dua buah karena sebuah desahan, satu buah untuk sebuah umpatan.

Baekhyun menepuk bibirnya beberapa kali. Ia kesal dengan keteledorannya terhadap Chanyeol. Habislah kau, Byun Baekhyun.

" _And, last_?" Tanya Chanyeol tepat dihadapan telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena menahan desahan dan malunya.

Baekhyun menahan ucapannya karena Chanyeol sengaja mendekati tangannya kearah selangkangan Baekhyun. Lelaki munyil itu tahu, bagaimana liciknya si master Chanyeol ini.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu lama, Baek."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan bersiap untuk mengatakan pilihan terakhirnya.

" _Blindfold mask*11, master_ —engghhh.."

Chanyeol melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun ambruk kelantai. Ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan pilihan terakhirnya, Chanyeol dengan sengaja meremas kejantanan Baekhyun.

Lima alat dari Baekhyun sendiri dan lima dari Chanyeol. Dua buah desahan dan sebuah umpatan. Sepuluh alat akan mengerayangi tubuh Baekhyun malam ini.

"Baik. Temui aku di _playroom*12_ malam ini jam sembilan, Baekhyun. Ingat, kau sudah harus bertelanjang. Dan, jangan terlambat walau sedetik sekalipun atau kau akan melihat darah ditubuhmu malam ini."

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang perlahan mulai stabil. Ia bergumam menjawab ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dua jam dari sekarang. Persiapkan dirimu."

Tanpa bertanya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat si lelaki munyil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Si munyil akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika merajuk karena tidak diperhatikan.

 **.**

 **.oOo.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kini tengah memisahkan barang-barang yang telah dipilih sendiri oleh Baekhyun. _Cuffs, paddle, vibrator, Collar with leash,_ dan _blindfold mask_. Baekhyun memilih barang-barang aman seperti biasa, kecuali _cuffs_ tentunya. Setelah memisahkan alat yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun memilih barang tambahan dari dirinya sendiri. Menggoda Baekhyun dan membuat si munyil tunduk adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

 _Ball Gag, Dog bone Gag, Neck collar, Chain nipple clamp,_ dan _Cock ring*13-17_. Dengan dua tambahan yang paling penting tali dan lilin. Tali untuk mengikat si lelaki munyil, dan lilin untuk berjaga-jaga simunyil akan datang terlambat nanti malam.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Tidak sabar untuk malam ini.

 **.**

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya tepat pada jam 20:55

Tak ada waktu untuk bersiap. Ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Mengabaikan rasa pening, sakit dan ngilu dikepalanya, si munyil itu buru-buru melepas seluruh pakaian yang digunakannya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kamarnya. Ketika keluar kamarnya, tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu pada jam besar diruang tengah itu.

 **20:59:45**

Empat puluh lima?!

Ouh. Shit! Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk melemparkan jam dinding sialan yang ada dikamarnya nanti.

Berlari kencang sepenuh tenaga Baekhyun lakukan untuk segera mencapai playroom yang Chanyeol sebutkan. Tanpa peduli beberapa barang yang jatuh karena tersenggol olehnya.

 **21:00:20**

 **Brrak**

Baekhyun disana. Tepat. Ia datang tepat waktu. Dan Chanyeol sudah ada didalam ruangan remang itu. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang telanjang dan berantakan.

"Well, kau terlambat."

Mata Baekhyun melotot seram. Ia menatap arah jam digital milik Chanyeol di ruangan itu yang sudah menunjuk **21:01:40**.

"Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apa ini."

Baekhyun mengeluh sambil menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku si perfeksionis, Baek. Aku hanya ingin budak yang disiplin. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Sumpah, Chan. Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi jam brengsek dikamarku lambat!"

"Oh. Kau seksi kalau mengumpat. Ingin hukumanmu kutambah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Jangan! Kumohon."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Tapi kau harus."

"Chan, aku mohon. Jangan.."

Baekhyun merengek sekarang. Air matanya mengalir.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga, Baek. Kau tetap akan mendapatkannya."

Akhirnya Baekhyun tenang dan menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol benar. Ia buang-buang tenaga. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan merubah pendiriannya.

Chanyeol baru saja mengaplikasikan jiwa _dominant_ nya untuk melakukan _Dicipline*18_ terhadap _slave_ nya. Terima atau tidak, budak akan menerima hukuman dari sang master.

Baekhyun. Si munyil itu siap atau tidak akan merasakan hukuman tambahannya.

"Baiklah.."

Baekhyun berkata pelan. Tidak peduli tatapan dan senyuman kemenangan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Jalan ketempat dimana kau harus berada, cantik."

Mengikuti intruksi dari sang _dominant_ , Baekhyun melangkah dengan langkah berat menuju dua buah pilar kayu jati yang dijembatani oleh sebuah besi yang melintang disisi kanan dan kiri pilar tersebut. Terdapat sebuah _cuffs_ berwarna hitam _leather_ dan seutas tali disana. Dan Baekhyun berdiri ditengah-tengah pilar kayu tersebut. Dihadapan ia berdiri, terdapat alat-alat yang ia pilih tadi beserta alat yang dipilih oleh Chanyeol.

Batin Baekhyun menjerit keras ketika matanya menangkap sebuah _Cock ring_ dan _Chain nipple clamp_.

Demi Tuhan. Itu adalah benda yang ia hindari. Terkutuklah mulut sialan yang telah mendesah dan mengumpat dihadapan Chanyeol!

Baekhyun bersiap untuk muntah melihat _dog bone Gag_ dan _Collar neck_.

Benda pilihan Chanyeol adalah benda-benda yang akan membunuh Baekhyun perlahan dan pasti. Baekhyun mengejek Chanyeol didalam hatinya. Mengapa Chanyeol memilih _Collar neck_? Padahal Baekhyun sudah memilih _Collar with leash_. Pilihan Baekhyun bahkan lebih komplit ketimbang Chanyeol. Terbesit, Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol bodoh dan tidak teliti.

"Angkat tanganmu."

Chanyeol berkata pelan dihadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Mata Baekhyun bergerak mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol. Si dominant mengambil _cuffs_ berbahan kulit diatas meja.

" _The game is begin_."

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya saat Chanyeol berkata dan disambut oleh bunyi; **Clik** dari atas. Baekhyun berhasil diborgol.

"Lebarkan kakimu." Perintah Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Sejenak si _Dominant_ memandang _submisive_ nya untuk beberapa saat. Masih terdapat bekas luka dan _hickey_ disekitar tubuh Baekhyun. Seharusnya tubuh si munyil itu putih bersih tanpa cela sebelum mengenal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya, hingga masing-masing kakinya menyentuh kedua sisi pilar kiri dan kanan. Lalu Chanyeol mengambil tali berwarna hitam yang tergantung disisi pilar sebelah kanan.

" _Master_ , ku fikir tali tidak ada dalam list."

Baekhyun menyadari adanya alat tambahan, dan itu tidak diperbolehkan selama tidak disepakati oleh kedua pihak.

"Mari kita masukkan dia kedalam list. _Deal_?"

"Tapi—"

"Ya, Baek?"

"Ti—tidak. _Deal_."

Baekhyun tunduk pada tatapan mata Chanyeol yang menusuk pada bola matanya. Baekhyun menunduk takut.

Turunnya tatapan Baekhyun adalah sikap penyerahan diri sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Dan si _dominant_ akan sangat suka dan bahagia bila si _submissive_ tunduk padanya.

Baekhyun menahan berat tubuhnya keatas agar ia tidak jatuh dan melukai atau mematahkan kakinya. Chanyeol telah berhasil mengikat kaki kiri dan kanannya pada pilar kayu jati tersebut. Dalam tubuh yang polos tanpa balutan benang, serta tangan yang diborgol dan kaki yang diikat. Wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat bahwa miliknya terekspos bebas dihadapan Chanyeol. Kulit putih susu yang terkena noda buatan Chanyeol, terlihat begitu menggoda dimata sang _dominant_.

"Kita mulai, Baek?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyuman sok tampannya. Serius. Chanyeol memang tampan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Semakin cepat ini dimulai, semakin cepat ini selesai.

Chanyeol meraih _paddle_ berbentuk tangan disatu sisi dan persegi kecil disisi lain. Chanyeol mengarahkan sisi persegi kecil berbahan aluminium kearah pinggang Baekhyun. Si _submissive_ merinding karena dingin _paddle_ menyapa kulitnya.

"Rileks, Baek. Atau kau akan cidera."

Chanyeol berbisik sambil menggesek-gesekkan _paddle_ tersebut dibagian pinggang Baekhyun untuk membiasakan dingin aluminium pada kulit Baekhyun. Saat dirasa bahwa Baekhyun telah terbiasa, Chanyeol menarik _paddle_ tersebut dan;

 **Ctarr**!

"Akhh."

Satu pekikan Baekhyun menghiasi _playroom_ yang senyap dan hening itu. Nafas Baekhyun menderu naik dan sesak. Perih menyapa kulit pinggangnya. Namun, sensasi nyaman datang saat Chanyeol mengusapnya dan kembali memukul bekas usapan tersebut.

 **Ctarr!**

Begitu seterusnya, hingga sisi pinggang Baekhyun mengeluarkan warna merah pada kulit dan teriris kecil lalu berdarah. Ketika berdarah, disanalah Chanyeol akan berhenti. Setelah berhenti menyakiti dan menciptakan darah, Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecupi serta menjilat luka yang ia ciptakan ditubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap darah yang mengalir dan mengirimkan sensasi nikmat dan perih bersamaan. Sensasinya masih sama.

"Cukup!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika merasa Chanyeol terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya. Dan, Chanyeol berhenti. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada manik mata Baekhyun. Si _submissive_ menatapnya sendu, minta dikasihani. Tawa Chanyeol keluar, ia menertawakan Baekhyun.

"Kau memerintahku, Baek?"

"Ma—maaf, Chan— _master_. A—aku tidak ber—aku tidak bermaksud memerintahmu."

Baekhyun berbisik pelan, takut-takut Chanyeol semakin memperkasar perlakuannya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Langkah besar Chanyeol lakukan memutari tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti dibelakang si _submissive_. Ia meraba pantat Baekhyun yang sintal. Meremasnya sesekali dan;

 **Plak!**

Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Angh!"

Baekhyun mendesah penuh candu. Tangan Chanyeol lebih baik dibandingkan _paddle_ pilihannya. Namun, itu hanya sekali. Karena, selang detik kemudian, Baekhyun kembali merasakan dinginnya kulit dari _paddle_ yang berbentuk tangan disisi lain _paddle_ pilihannya.

" _Master_ —enghh. _Please_.."

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menggesekkan pantatnya pada _paddle_ yang hanya diam didepan pantatnya. Sialan. Chanyeol menggodanya.

 **Pik! Pik! Pik!**

Tiga kali tamparan oleh _paddle_ membuat Baekhyun terus mendesah dengan genitnya. Terus meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali mengerjai pantatnya dan akhirnya mengeluh perih.

"Perih—anngh, Chan— _master_. Kumohon! Ughh."

 **Pik! Pik! Pik!**

 **Ctarr!**

"AKHH!"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi karena Chanyeol mengubah sisi _paddle_ menjadi aluminium kecil. Sakit, perih, ngilu tapi nikmat datang bersama.

"Oh _Lord_!"

Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol memasukkan sesuatu yang asing pada analnya. Baekhyun melirik kebelakang, Chanyeol tengah berjongkok tepat didepan belahan bongkahan pantat sintal Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap bagian itu penuh hasrat. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri belahan itu dan berhenti tepat dilubang milik Baekhyun, berhasil memasukkan salah satu alat pilihan Baekhyun— _vibrator_ —jemari kiri Chanyeol berpindah tempat kedepan, dan jemarin kanannya meraih _cockring_ di meja nakas sebelah kanan pilar jati tersebut. Selagi mempersiapkan _cockring_ , Chanyeol mengocok penis munyil milik _submisive_ nya. Baekhyun menjerit melengking bagaikan anak gadis karenanya. Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya dari penis Baekhyun dan meraih sebuah _remote control_ dan mengatur angka dilayar _remote_ tersebut lalu menekan kata **DONE** yang lalu dihadiahi oleh jeritan-pekikan genit Baekhyun. _Vibrator_ bergerak dengan kecepatan sedang didalam sana. Setelah berhasil mengerjai lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mencumbu penis Baekhyun dengan jemarinya dan lalu tangan kirinya ikut ambil andil dalam memberikan kenikmatan pada titik sensitif Baekhyun. Penis munyil itu mengancung tegak tak seberapa. Merasa Baekhyun telah menegang, Chanyeol bergerak cepat memasukkan _cockring_ pada penis Baekhyun dan menarik ikatannya pada testis Baekhyun. _Cockring_ terpasang sempurna.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menjauh.

" _Please. Please. Please_ —enghh!"

Baekhyun memohon dan mendesah tak karuan pada Chanyeol yang menjauh darinya. Chanyeol pergi kearah meja disisi tempat tidur yang ada disana. Baekhyun bergetar hebat karena _vibrator_ bergerak cepat didalam sana. Pandangan Baekhyun kabur dan samar sebab air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Kenikmatan terlalu banyak ia dapatkan.

"Oh!"

Baekhyun menjerit ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyapa kulit tengkuknya. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol ada disampingnya dengan tangan yang berada ditengkuknya dan es krystal digenggamannya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Byun."

Seluruh bulu yang ada ditubuh Baekhyun mendadak berdiri terutama bagian tengkuk ketika Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang berat dan rendah. Chanyeol begitu seksi.

"Chan— _master_ , ini ter—lalu banyak. Ngahhh!"

Chanyeol memberikan kenikmatan pada Baekhyun tanpa henti. Rasa sakit menguap dari tubuh Baekhyun ketika benda kecil bergetar itu menemukan tempat dimana yang harus ia puaskan.

"Akan aku ubah. Rileks."

Chanyeol berkata sambil meraih _Collar neck_ dan _Collar with leash_. Tanpa banyak bicara ia menatap Baekhyun yang semakin terlena dengan getaran-getaran yang diciptakan _vibrator_ dibawah sana, Chanyeol memasang _Collar neck_ pada leher Baekhyun dan setelahnya Chanyeol memasangkan _Collar with leash_ diatas _Collar neck_ , hal itu membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya. Apalagi, ketika tali pada _Collar leash_ itu dililit untuk menghubungkan antara _Collar neck_ dengan _Collar leash_. Tidak ada perenggangan sama sekali dileher Baekhyun. Si munyil _submissive_ tercekik!

Baekhyun menjerit meminta untuk dilepaskan. Hingga ia terbatuk-batuk dan menggerakkan tubuhnya liar.

"Hei, hei. Jangan panik. Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin sesak. Tenang saja."

Brengsek! Bagaimana si _submissive_ bisa tenang jika kau cekik, Chanyeol Park!

Tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih meronta, Chanyeol beralih kesisi lain dan meraih _Dog Bone Gag_. Replika tulang untuk anjing yang terbuat dari karet itu ia arahkan pada mulut munyil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pengikatnya dan menghentakkan karet pengikat dikepala Baekhyun. Si munyil menjerit tertahan. _Dog Bone Gag_ , berhasil dipasang!

Semua jeritan Baekhyun tertelan oleh Gag tersebut. Sia-sia kalau ia tetap berteriak, mendesah, atau menjerit.

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Pemuda munyil itu kesakitan namun masih menikmatinya. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak melukai tubuhnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang hebat. Ingin meledak tapi ia tak bisa. _Cockring_ sialan menahan ereksinya yang siap meledak.

"Kau tidak boleh melihat apapun lagi, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, tak sempat melihat apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol memasang _Blindfold mask_ dimatanya. Semua pandangan Baekhyun hitam kelam.

Baekhyun berusaha menghitung apa yang telah Chanyeol pakaikan pada tubuhnya.

 _Blindfold mask. Ceklis._

 _Dog Bone Gag. Ceklis._

 _Collar neck. Ceklis._

 _Collar with leash. Ceklis._

 _Cuffs. Ceklis._

 _Paddle. Sudah._

 _Vibrator. Ceklis._

 _Cockring. Ceklis._

Tinggal _Chain nipple clamp_ dan _Ball Gag_.

Baekhyun meringis merutuki, ini semua belum berakhir. Chanyeol masih dua punya alat yang akan menyiksa dirinya.

"Emmmphh—uummp."

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan ketika sesuatu menjepit kedua nipplenya keras. _Chain nipple clamp_ terpasang. Namun, Chanyeol masih sayang Baekhyun tampaknya. Si _dominant_ itu mengecupi dada _submisive_ nya dengan mesra, mengirimkan sensasi-sensasi yang begitu nyaman untuk Baekhyun pribadi. Sejenak, Baekhyun melupakan rasa sakit di leher, nipple, penis, serta lubang analnya.

"Aku akan lupakan _Ball Gag_ nya untukmu, Baek."

 _Syukurlah_! Baekhyun menjerit didalam hatinya.

Tetapi, sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan akan menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun.

 **. . .**

Baekhyun tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, selain rasa sakit pada analnya, kulit leher serta penis yang membengkak. Suara Chanyeol bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali. Suara Baekhyun pun entah hilang kemana. Jeritan yang sia-sia tertelan oleh _Gag_ yang menghambat mulut munyilnya.

Mata tertutup membuat Baekhyun tak dapat melihat apapun yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol.

Lelaki _dominant_ itu tengah menghidupkan beberapa lilin dan meletakkannya keberbagai sudut ruangan. Dan salah satu lilin ia pegang ditangan kanannya, lalu ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang telah melemas. Chanyeol mendekatkan lilin tersebut pada indar penciuman Baekhyun, sentak membuat si munyil sadar dengan apa yang telah ia cium. Aroma Lilin. Pertanda buruk!

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak kasar. Tak peduli bahwa _vibrator_ telah keluar dari tempatnya. Tak peduli sakit dan ngilu pada leher, nipple serta penisnya. Baekhyun menunjukkan unjuk rasa penolakan terhadap lilin yang ada digenggaman Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun bergerak kekiri dan kekanan sehingga si munyil itu mendapatkan luka lecet pada lehernya. Darah menetes dari sana.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bersuara dan ia tidak peduli. Yang penting, Baekhyunnya merasa tersiksa.

"Kau terlambat. Ingat?"

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara ketika melihat darah dari leher Baekhyun. Ternyata si _submissive_ menunjukkan pemberontakkan dengan cara menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Baek, melukai diri sendiri tidak akan merubah prinsip kau. Kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan mendesis karena luka pada lehernya bergesekkan dengan _collar_ yang menghambat ruang geraknya.

"Kau menggeleng, karena tidak ingat atau karena tidak ingin dihukum?"

Baekhyun diam. Air mata sudah mengalir dari balik penutup mata hitam tersebut. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Baekhyun tersakiti adalah tujuannya. Hingga, akhirnya Chanyeol sadar, _mengapa Baekhyun tidak mendesah lagi?_ Pandangan si _dominant_ tinggi itu menurun kebawah, matanya menangkap sebuah vibrator yang masih bergerak aktif dibawah kaki Baekhyun.

"Ah. Pantas saja."

Chanyeol bergumam lalu meletakkan lilin dipegangannya di atas meja. Dan kemudian berjalan mengambil _vibrator_ yang setelahnya kembali memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam anal Baekhyun dan membuat si _submissive_ munyil itu kembali mengerang tertahan dan menggelinjang hebat. Senyuman lebar tercipta dibibir Chanyeol.

Selagi _vibrator_ mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, Chanyeol melaksanakan tugasnya sendiri.

 _Baekhyun menginginkan sex vanilla._

Dan apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun yang berhubungan dengan yang satu ini, maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol wujudkan. Tapi, setelah yang satu ini!

 **.**

Entah berapa lamanya Baekhyun menahan nyeri di penisnya yang tak kunjung dilepaskan cockring dari miliknya itu. Milik si munyil itu memerah dan bengkak di pangkal. Rasa ngilu tak sanggup ia tahan lagi. Ditambah dengan kaki yang diharus mengangkang dan tangan yang tak kunjung dilepas. Baekhyun ingin kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi, jangan sebut si _dominant_ itu Park Chanyeol, kalau ia tidak bisa memuaskan dan mewujudkan apa yang diinginkan pasangannya.

Setelah puas memberik jejak luka pada tubuh si pemuda Byun itu—Chanyeol melelehkan lilin panas pada nipple dan pantat Baekhyun—si dominant akhirnya melepaskan Bone Gag dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hhaaahhh—haahh. Haah!"

Baekhyun membuang nafas dengan rakus dan setelahnya si _submissive_ itu terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Oksigen menyumbat pernafasannya.

"Ahnnn.."

Chanyeol menambah getar pada _vibrator_ dan disambut dengan desahan indah dari belah bibir Baekhyun yang mencandu.

" _Please.. Please..._ "

Baekhyun memohon.

" _Please_? Untuk?"

" _Master_ —ahnn—aku—aku ingin kau didalam—engghh! Ohhh! Kumohon, mas—masterhhh."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah sibuk menerima sensasi-sensasi menyenangkan dianalnya yang diciptakan oleh benda bergetar yang tidak berhenti menggoda lubang miliknya. Chanyeol geram dibuatnya.

Si _dominant_ meraih _paddle_ nya kembali, dan;

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

"Annhh!"

 **Ctarr!**

"Ohh!"

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

Hingga beberapa kali lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali menangis dan berteriak kencang meminta agar Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kau tahu? Satu hal, jangan pernah untuk tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

Chanyeol berkata dengan nada berat ditelinga Baekhyun.

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

Sebuah kenikmatan.

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

 **Ctarr!**

Tapi...

 **Ctarr!**

Rasa sakit itu datang.

 **Ctarr!**

Sesuatu mengalir dari pantat Baekhyun.

 **Ctarr!**

Darah.

Suara itu berhenti. Tangisan Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Menyayat hati siapapun yang akan mendengar. Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Melihat darah, dengan kasar si _dominant_ itu melepaskan ikatan tali pada kedua kaki Baekhyun dan lalu membuka kunci pada borgol tangan Baekhyun yang detik berikutnya, Baekhyun ambruk tepat dikaki Chanyeol.

"Cari kenikmatanmu sendiri."

Chanyeol berbisik pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia melihat langkah Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyedihkan. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia berusaha mengeluarkan _vibrator_ dari analnya, membuka _blindfold mask_ dari matanya, melemparkan _Chain nipple clamp_ dari putingnya dan melepaskan _Cockring_ yang begitu menyakitkan penisnya. Dengan susah payah si munyil itu bergerak, akhirnya cincin sialan itu berhasil terlepas.

"Ahh! Ah! Uhmm.."

Baekhyun mendesah berat ketika cairan berpacu-pacu keluar dari miliknya. Begitu melegakan.

Setelah puas dengan keluarnya cairan dari miliknya, Baekhyun menarik _Collar neck_ dari lehernya. Hanya _Collar neck_. Baekhyun tidak melepaskan _Collar_ yang bertali anjing itu dari lehernya, karena ia tahu permainan belum berakhir.

Chanyeol akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, dan ia masih sanggup melakukan hal itu.

 **.oOo.**

Dengan langkah tertatih dan penuh nyeri, Baekhyun berjalan keruangan sebelah _playroom_ yang begitu suram. Sebuah kamar tempat akhir dari penyiksaan ini. Setelah memasukin ruangan tersebut, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol disana. Tiduran dengan posisi yang bersandar dan tanpa busana apapun.

Park Chanyeol, si _dominant_ , tanpa busana. Bertelanjang.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah menyakitkannya. Ia menyerah pada Chanyeol yang akan menyenangkannya. Walau, sakit yang Chanyeol berikan, akan membekas lama pada tubuhnya. Tapi, bahagia yang akan Chanyeol berikan, sudah pasti akan membekas pada batinnya.

"Chan.."

Jika sudah masuk kedalam ruangan ini, maka status sebagai _master_ dan _slave_ berakhir. Hanya akan ada kebahagiaan yang akan menyenangkan keduanya. Permainan seks yang lembut. Takkan ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk memberikan Baekhyun-nya sesuatu yang menguntungkan keduanya.

"Kemari, sayang.."

Patuh. Baekhyun masih pada sikap _submisive_ nya. Begitu penurut seperti anjing peliharaan. Baekhyun tampak berantakan namun terlihat seksi dan imut saat bersamaan. _Collar_ bertali itu menggantung dilehernya berjuntai kebawah melewati dadanya.

Tepat ketika si munyil Byun berada didepan Chanyeol, si tinggi itu meraba setiap luka dan lebam yang ada pada tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergumam _maaf_ berkali-kali sambil mengecupi tulang selangka Baekhyun yang terlihat.

Baekhyun pribadi, walau tubuh ringkihnya penuh luka, tapi ia selalu suka dengan sensasi bibir Chanyeol yang mencumbu kulitnya dan gesekan kulit telanjang yang menyenangkan seluruh sarafnya.

"Bolehkah aku membayar rasa sakit ini, sayang?"

Maka, mengangguklah si munyil Byun mengizinkan lelaki Park itu untuk menjamahnya dan membawanya melupakan rasa sakit yang ada pada tubuhnya.

Mereka berpagutan dan tenggelam dalam lubang surga dunia bersama-sama yang lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa untuk membekali diri agar mampu menghabiskan nikmatnya bercinta berdua dan kemudian mati dengan bahagia ketika puncak kenikmatan mendekat dan klimaks.

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 _ ***1 Master**_ **: pemimpin dalam suatu hubungan badan**

 _ ***2 Slave**_ **: well, itu budak.**

 _ ***3 Sex Vanilla**_ **: seks yang memainkan perasaan didalamnya dan berbuat lembut.**

 _ ***4 BDSM**_ **: arti yang overlap. Bondage Dicipline [BD], Dominant Submisive [BS], Sadism Masochism [SM].**

 _ ***5 Dominant**_ **: sama seperti master. Yang mendominant.**

 _ *** 6 Submisive**_ **: yang menerima perlakuan dominant, alias slave.**

 _ ***7 Cuffs**_ **: Borgol**

 _ ***8 Paddle**_ **: pemukul. Biasanya berbentuk tangan.**

 _ ***9 Vibrator**_ **: Hah. You-know-what. Ini barang yang biasa ditemukan buat masturbasi hehe**

 _ ***10 Collar with leash**_ **: pengikat leher plus tali. Ada yang terpisah, ada yang engga.**

 _ ***11 Blindfold mask**_ **: penutup mata.**

 _ ***12 Playroom**_ **: tempat bermain**

 _ ***13 Ball Gag**_ **: bola buat nutup mulut slave.**

 _ ***14 Dog Bone gag**_ **: sebuah alat berbentuk tulang anjing. Gunanya sama kaya Ball Gag. Sama-sama nyumbat mulut slave.**

 _ ***15 Neck Collar**_ **: Pengikat leher yang biasanya terbuat dari kulit.**

 _ ***16 Chain Nipple clamp**_ **: penjepit nipple.**

 _ ***17 Cockring**_ **: cincin untuk menyumbat penis slave supaya tidak klimaks.**

 _ ***18 Dicipline**_ **: Bagian dari overlap BDSM, yakni disiplin. Kendali yang dipegang oleh Master atau Dominant.**

 **..**

 **Gue gasanggup baca ulang. Maaf untuk typo. Maaf untuk kekasaran dalam bahasa. Maaf telah menyiksa Baekhyun. Maaf dalam kesalahan pengertian. Maaf jika tidak puas.**

 **Karena, pribadi, gue akhirnya menyadari bahwa Chanbaek adalah couple penuh cinta. Belakangan gue begitu sangat mencinta Chanbaek. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku menjadi shipper mereka. Mendadak, bias otpku berubah! Hehe.**

 **Sekali lagi. Maafkan atas kekurangan fiksi ini. Karena, ini perdana. Serius. INI PERDANA. FIRST! Bayangin aja, ini gue buat karena gue ngajakin mabae,** _ **Ditta Putri**_ **buat bikin ff. Hah, de, ini special buatmu. Dan,** _ **Adinda Indryani**_ **, my partner in crime mylovely sista, dear, you enjoy?**

 **Well, terserah. Gue pen tenggelam dulu buat bertapa dan merenungkan kesalahan fiksi ini jika ada review miring. /itupunkaloadayangreview/ HAHA.**

 **Berhubung gue perdana, kali aja ada senpai yang baca trus benerin fiksi gue yang ngabal ini. Hehe.**

 **Gimme a review? /CHANBAEKHARDSHIPPERKUDU/**

 **Mwah! Bye!**


End file.
